criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Promises
This is the fourth case of Diorite Mines and Conclave City. Plot The victim was a local business man named Ambrose Williams per Domo's identification.He was found dead covered with darts. The killer was none other than Neptunia Paisley.Neptunia claimed she loved the victim but she then reveals that she was cheated on by the victim with Patricia Collins thus breaking her heart so the next day she called Ambrose to their favorite spot then she assaulted Ambrose when he arrived then stabbed him with darts.And Neptunia was sent to the Honorable Haiku who gives 20 years in prison for felony and voluntary manslaughter. After Neptunia's arrest;you talked to Domo about leads.Domo said that their are some leads at the picnic area.You also investigate the park since the Chief wants you to clean up the crimescene.At the end of you rinvestigatios,you found out the Ambrose has been giving Neptunia orders regarding the mines;SOMBRA attempted to poison the Paisleys and Patricia was hired by SOMBRA to write their manifesto. After all of your investigations,Chief Canasta asks you and Domo to accompany her to her seminar regarding the spike of crimes in the area. Victim *Ambrose Williams(found dead covered with darts) Weapon *Dart Killer *Neptunia Paisley Suspects Domo Sentry Profile *The suspect has asthma *The suspect eats Mandarin Oranges *The suspect wears make-up *The suspect uses Dotify Neptunia Paisley Profile *The suspect eats mandarin oranges *The suspect wears make-up *The suspect has asthma *Neptunia uses Dotify Saturnia Paisley Profile *The suspect has asthma *The suspect wears make-up *The suspect eats mandarin oranges Jupiter Paisley Profile *The suspect has asthma *The suspect eats mandarin oranges Patricia Collins Profile *The suspect has asthma *The suspect wears make-up *The suspect eats Mandarin Orange Killer Profile *The killer's blood type is B- *The killer eats mandarin oranges *The killer has asthma *The killer wears make-up *The killer uses Dotify Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Picnic Area(Murder Weapon Registered:Dart;Clues:Victim's Body,Faded Note) *Ask Domo why he wanted to talk(Prerequisite:Investigate Picnic Area;New Suspect:Neptunia Paisley) *Examine Faded Note(Threatening Message) *Examine Message(Orange Substance) *Analyze Substance(12:00:00)(Killer eats mandarin oranges) *Inform Neptunia of her boyfriend's death(New Crime Scene:Living Room) *Investigate Living Room(Clues:Victim's Phone) *Examine Locked Phoe(Phone) *Analyze Phone(5:00:00)(New Suspect:Saturnia Paisley) *Interrogate Saturnia about her threatening text messages to the victim *Autopsy Victim's Body(18:00:00)(Killer's blood type B- and has asthma) *Next Chapter(1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Diorite Park(Available from start;Clues:Victim's Bag,Dart Gun) *Examine Victim's Bag(Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper(New Suspect:Jupiter Paisley) *Ask Jupiter about the message *Examine Dart Gun(Liquid) *Analyze Liquid(5:00:00)(New Crime Scene:Picnic Table) *Investigate Picnic Table(Clues:Picnic Basket,Broken Pieces) *Examine Basket(Dart Feather) *Analyze Dart Feather(15:00:00)(Killer wears makeup) *Examine Broken Pieces(Brooch) *Analyze Brooch(5:00:00)(New Suspect:Patricia Collins) *Ask Patricia about her brooch(Patricia has asthma) *Next Chapter(3 stars) Chapter 3 *Inform Saturnia about Neptunia's disappearance(Available from start;Saturnia has asthma and wears make-up) *Inform Jupiter about Neptunia(Available from start;Jupiter has asthma) *Investigate Coffee Table(Prerequisite:Talk to Saturnia;Clues:Faded Message) *Investigate Park Bench(Prerequisite:Talk to Jupiter;Clues:Locked Tablet) *Examine Faded Message *Ask Domo about the message(Domo has asthma,wears make-up and eats mandarin oranges) *Examine Locked Tablet(Tablet) *Analyze Tablet(3:00:00) *Ask Patricia about the inappropriate video with the victim(Patricia wears make-up and eats mandarin oranges) *Ask Neptunia why she left(All tasks done;Neptunia,Jupiter and Saturnia eats Mandarin Oranges) *Investigate Picnic Area(Prerequisite:Talk to Neptunia;Clues:Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop(Laptop) *Analyze Laptop(3:00:00)(Neptunia wears makeup and has asthma) *Analyze Dotify Account(All tasks done;Killer uses Dotify;Domo and Neptunia uses Dotify) *Arrest Killer(1 star) *Proceed to Rockbottom 4(No stars) Rockbottom 4 *Ask Domo about his lead(Available at the start of Rockbottom) *Investigate Picnic Area(Prerequisite:Talk to Domo;Clues:Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note(Result:Neptunia's Love Note) *Ask Saturnia about her daughters meetings(Prerequisite:Faded Note examined;Reward:Planetary Suit/Planetary Dress) *Investigate Coffee Table(Prerequisite:Talk to Saturnia;Clues:Locked Phone;Box of Chocolates) *Examine Locked Phone *Analyze Phone(Result:Text Messages to Neptunia) *Ask Neptunia about the victim's favors(Prerequisite:Phone analyzed;Reward:10 000 Coins) *Examine Box of Chocolates(Glowing Chocolate) *Examine Glowing Chocolate(Glowing Substance) *Analyze Glowing Substance(Result:Poison) *Ask Saturnia about the giver of the chocolates(Result:Burger) *Investigate Diorite Park(Available at the start of Rockbottom;Clue:Torn Paper) *Examine Faded Paper(Reault:SOMBRA Manifesto) *Ask Patricia about the manifesto(1000 XP) *Next Case (No Stars) Trivia *Dotify is an obvious parody of Spotify. *This is the first case to feature 4 profile attributes and 1 appearance attribute